The Queen
by wayward-tiger
Summary: Dean/Benny & belly!kink


A rough hand kneaded the soft padding of Dean's belly. Dean jerked awake at the touch; he came to on his back; his legs were parted, as an assumed and very open invitation for the vampire that was currently rubbing his middle to loom between. Dean's blonde eyelashes fluttered open, clearing the sleep-dust from the corners of his candy apple green eyes.

"Good mornin', sugah." Benny purred as he flattened his palm against Dean's stomach; his index and thumb fingers carefully outlining the dip of Dean's bellybutton.

With a slow stretch of his arms lifting above his head and an accompanied a wide yawn, Dean lifted his head and smiled, "What the hell are you doing down there?"

Dean's arms came down from their extended position and came to rest on Benny's head; his fingers ran through the vampire's thin brown hair. Benny lowered his head toward the expanse of Dean's skin; his lips met with the most outstretched section of Dean's slight paunch. A warm tickle of pleasure coursed through Dean's system the second the vampire's lips dropped a series of light kisses across his sensitive abdomen.

"Just love'n this beautiful belly of yours."

Dean instantly blushed, slightly ashamed that he indeed had a bit of a pooch growing on his once well-toned frame. The freckled man pouted; Dean's amaranth-shade bottom lip stuck out in an almost pornographic manner, causing Benny to grin all the more.

"Don't remind me—I really need to lay off those Doritos." Dean sighed as he flopped his head back onto the pillow and stared up at the white crown moulding of the ceiling.

"Oh no you don't, baby. You're perfect just like this. Gotta keep feedin' the belly-baby."

"Yeah, right." Dean huffed; his stomach growled a few seconds later. Dean was sometimes annoyed over the fact that the vampire had taken to calling Dean's expanding middle his 'belly-baby' ever since Dean started piling on the junk-food-induced pounds, but he usually just played along with the running joke to humor Benny.

"Looks like the baby's hungry." Benny chuckled with his deep voice.

Benny quickly jolted forward and plowed the whole of his face against Dean's stomach. The vampire puckered his lips and blew a giant raspberry into the crevice of bare skin. Dean's eyes widened and his lips parted to release a burst of laughter; his hands scrambled from the place atop Benny's head to the vampire's shoulders, struggling helplessly at trying to push him away.

"Stop it, you belly-sucking vermin!" Dean howled; he tried to twist and turn in Benny's hold but could not escape the vampire's working tongue and lips.

"Mmmm." Benny purred devilishly as he wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man's waist, "The perfect mornin' snack."

Dean pawed at Benny's chest, pushing fruitlessly at the man's bulk; he smiled like a child the entire time, "Well you won't like it when this 'perfect mornin' snack' turns into an entire four course meal!"

Benny raised his head at Dean's comment and eyed the man carefully, "Don't be such a queen," The vampire scoffed.

"I swear, you keep talkin' to me like that and I'll keep stuffin' away those pies and burgers," Dean rolled his eyes, "Go ahead, just watch as I become the 'queen' of laziness; eating away at all of our home's provisions and taking up all of your couch space."

The vampire smiled wide at the hilariously tempting thought.

"And when you come to me and say, 'Oh, sugah, when did you get so big,' I'll simply say, 'When you started calling this flabby thing connected to my gut beautiful!'" Dean joked; his laugh was hearty and filled the air like a warm spring song making his stomach jiggle with the motion.

Benny crawled forward—his head lingering just above Dean's face—and gave the hunter the biggest shit-eating grin he'd ever conjured up, "You know I'd love you regardless of how big you got; it's just more of you for me to love."

"Shut your sweet talkin' and touch me." Dean ordered with an air of humor, tilting his head up for a kiss on the lips as he lead Benny's wandering hand to his more southern regions. Their lips connected; smashed together with radiant sparks of lust flying in all directions.

"Whatever you say, my queen." The vampire whispered as he dived down for another session of tongue-twisters.


End file.
